bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach: Brave Souls
Anyone Know Anything? Anybody know anything at all about this? There's website for it, twitter but very little info posted. Its facebook is mostly in Japanese. 19:40, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :I have a feeling it's only on the Japanese App/Play Store at the moment. I certainly can't find it on my phone. It can be downloaded through Qooapp, however it was already announce in English so in should be out in a month or two.--Masgrande (talk) 06:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Thousand Year Blood War Is there a link where it confirms that TYBW will be in the game? I f there isn't that part should be remove.--Masgrande (talk) 02:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing that I can see anywhere on the website, twitter, facebook (the English one anyway), Android or iOS stores. I've taken it out for now. 13:32, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Start work on article Hey game is now available internationally on both apple and android. Perhaps we can start work? -- 18:01, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Just downloaded it, what needs to be added? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:53, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :Alot of information, enough to put it on par with maybe the smaller video game articles, like Bleach: Blade Battlers. I think perhaps we should have a few screenshots showing basic game mechanics and stuff like team builder perhaps? Also we need an international symbol and the release date.-- 14:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The game's website lists the release date as being January 14th. However, the Google Play Store lists it as being "updated" on the 11th, but nothing about a release date. In this case should we go with the website or leave it as is for now? FutureQuincy (talk) 15:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) It was in beta for the android before hand, it was officially released on the 14th I believe.-- 17:10, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Novel Characters So I've heard that at least two important characters from the CFYOW novel will be added to this game in the future. While I'm not sure if there has been an official announcment yet (I'll have to check more thoroughly), my main point is that when or if it happens, how are we going to do this? I suppose we can add their names to this page without links, but I was wondering, if the time comes, if it would be allowed to give them some rudimentary pages or something. Just wanted to hear your thoughts on this, as I personally find it interesting they're doing this. Timjer (talk) 13:32, September 28, 2018 (UTC) It's not just the characters, the entire story will be added. (DodoMD (talk) 20:53, September 28, 2018 (UTC)) :Do you have a source for that? Not saying its not true, just want to see it for myself. Would be great if it happens, game story might be useful to verify the unofficial translations and allow us to get somewhere with adding that missing info. Its prob the closest we will get to offical translations. There are video game only characters with pages here so even if it only has Brave Souls content and doesn't include the book, it would be something that I think could be done. --StarCrossKnight (talk) 21:56, September 28, 2018 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uA8VcqM8i4g&feature=youtu.be&t=29m49s https://vk.com/bleachfans_society?z=photo-8458483_456439646%2Fwall-40554557_230225 (DodoMD (talk) 23:47, September 28, 2018 (UTC)) ::Novel stuff will not be added to canon articles and will not have articles unless the articles dedicated to the Novels are fully and properly developed in line with our policies. Thus, references in regards to chapters and such. Then we can talk about it as that was the Head Admin decision. Star Rankings in Table Is there anyone who can fill in the star rankings in the table? Because if there isn't I was thinking of taking out that column and using the extra space for the alt. costumes since some characters have a lot. 13:01, January 27, 2019 (UTC)